El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: El hilo rojo es una leyenda que crea esperanza en aquellos corazones anhelantes de amor y a aquellos que buscan estar conectados con aquella persona especial a la cual aman. Muchos buscan por muchos años el otro extremo del hilo, también hay quienes simplemente esperan que todo tome su rumbo. Y hay algunos que ya saben quién es su pareja destinada y deciden ayudar un poco.


_**Aquí Kary trayendo otro poco del bello Yaoi de Yuri On Ice a sus vidas(?) ¡ESTO ES YUYUU! Para que después no digan que no lo advertí XD**_

* * *

 _ **"El Hilo Rojo Que Nos Une"**_

Cuando uno piensa en Japón enseguida recuerda la gran cultura que este posee, como sus paisajes, sus danzas, sus costumbres, etc. Entre estos se puede destacar los distintos festivales que celebran a lo largo del año. Entre estos el festival de verano. Era una bonita celebración de la época que todo mundo debería tener la oportunidad de disfrutar alguna vez.

Por esa misma razón Yuuri decidió llevar a Yurio y a Viktor.

Estos dos habían llegado de sorpresa una semana antes ambos con una maleta cada uno, al menos eso anunciaba que se quedarían por un corto periodo de tiempo comparado a otras veces. Viktor, como siempre, saludando a viva voz a los presentes mientras que Yurio solo dio la excusa de que vino para que el mayor no hiciera las estupideces de siempre y que quería volver a las aguas termales.

-¡Mentira~! ¡Tú dijiste que querías ver a Yuu...!-. El ruso albino no pudo terminar su frase debido a una patada voladora marca Yuratchka.

-¡Viktor! ¿Estás bien?-. Los Katsuki corrieron a ver al ruso esperando que no estuviera herido, después de todo era gracias a él que el turismo aumentaba el doble.

-Tsk, no se preocupen por él, es un vejestorio resistente-. Siseó el rubio acomodando su cabellera.

-No deberías ser irrespetuoso con tus mayores Yurio-. Comentó Yuuri acercándose con timidez.

-No me llames así cerdo, ¿Dónde dormiré?-. Se quejó frunciendo el ceño, Katsuki solo suspiró ante su actitud y luego sonrió.

-Extrañaba escucharte así de maleducado-. Yurio se sonrojó y trató de disimularlo desviando la mirada.- Vengan ambos, les mostraré dónde dormirán...

-¡Yo dormiré con Yuuri!-. Gritó Viktor lanzándose a abrazar al japonés, en tanto Makkachin ladraba contento.

-¡Para atrás frentón! ¡Si tu duermes con él, entonces yo también!

-¿E-Eh?

-Eso no sería posible, yo soy quien tiene el anillo-. Argumentó el albino mostrando su mano con un reluciente anillo dorado. En vez de decir algo más Yurio desvió la vista al suelo triste y molesto preocupando al de gafas.

-Ninguno de ustedes dormirá conmigo, tenemos espacio para ambos, vamos a dejar sus maletas para que vayamos a las aguas termales-. Dicho esto tomó la maleta animal print del ruso menor sonriéndole con ternura antes de comenzar a caminar con el menor, ahora más feliz, a su lado.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yuuri~!

Al rato, luego de un delicioso Katsudon cortesía de una sonriente señora Katsuki, los tres estaban tomando un relajante baño en las aguas termales junto a la cascada. El japonés agradecía que aquel par ahora estuviera más tranquilo, ahora el problema era el poder mantenerlos así al menos por los días que se quedaran allí. Cerró los ojos un momento dejando que el agua caliente y el vapor a su alrededor le envolviera para así pensar mejor en un estado de relajación. Ya habían visitado la casa ninja, podrían visitar las playas ahora que era verano... verano...

-¡Lo tengo!-. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie mostrando sus partes nobles con los otros dos mirándole extrañados. Sonrojado hasta las orejas se volvió a sumergir en el agua cubriéndose con rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes cerdo?-. Preguntó curioso Yuri un tanto sonrojado, ya si fue por la escena o por el agua no se sabe.

-S-Si, lo siento-. Tosió un poco antes de sonreír con suavidad.- Este fin de semana hay un festival de verano y quisiera llevarlos para que conozcan un poco más.

-¡Amazing!-. Gritó Viktor aplaudiendo muy emocionado.- Yo quiero ir, seguro sería interesante.

-Paso-. Dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

-Pero Yurio, habrán muchas tiendas, juegos muy divertidos y al final de la noche lanzarán los fuegos artificiales-. Enumeró el japonés con sus ojos brillantes de emoción, el ruso simplemente no pudo decir que no, solo asintió ganándose una sonrisa brillante que le causó varias piruetas en su estómago.

Así es como llegamos hasta este punto, Yuuri ya estaba listo con su yukata y una gran sonrisa esperando por los otros dos en la entrada del local mientras su madre y su padre preparaban la cámara para tomar fotos. Escuchó pisadas y al voltearse se encontró con un Viktor sonriente con una yukata negra llena de brillos, un gotita cayó por su cabeza al verlo pero decidió solo sonreírle. Detrás de él venía Yurio con una yukata azul marino y en la parte de abajo sombras de gatos y traía parte del caballo atado en una trenza.

-Te ves bien Yurio-. Sonrió Katsuki sonrojando al menor.- Tu también Viktor.

-Tu igual cerdo, aunque ¿Enserio?-. Apuntó a la yukata del japonés sonrojándole, él tenía dibujos de pequeños cerdos.- Igual... Lucen... Lindos...

-Muchas gracias-. Yuuri volvió a sonreír alegre volviendo a poner nervioso al ruso menor.

-¿Qué están esperando?-. Se quejó Viktor desde la entrada sujetando a Makkchin de la correa evitando que saliera corriendo.

Después de despedirse de los mayores, con un par de buenas fotos de por medio, los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia el Ice Castle, el festival se celebraba cerca de allí así que en cualquier momento se encontrarían con Yuko, Takeshi y las trillizas, estas últimas se la habían pasado revoloteando felices con los patinadores rusos pues estos se daban el tiempo de patinar con ellas y tratar de enseñarles nuevos movimientos.

La conversación el el camino fue trivial, principalmente las competencias del año y los distintos viajes que estos habían realizado y las visitas que habían recibido. Por ejemplo a Yuuri lo visitaron Pichit, Minami y, sorpresivamente, JJ con su ya esposa Isabella, ellos llegaron para probar las aguas termales y, la verdad, su visita resultó bastante agradable, incluso comieron bastante Katsudon alagando mucho a la señora Katsuki por lo delicioso del platillo. La cara que puso Yurio al escuchar hablar tan animadamente a Yuuri denotaba lo molesto que estaba, si antes quería matar a JJ ahora tenía el doble de razones para ellos.

El rubio solo dijo que había visitado a Otabek, puesto que aún no entablaba mucha amistad con los demás patinadores. Todo lo que habían hecho fue pasear en moto por la ciudad y comer uno que otro día comida chatarra. Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri de poner una cara rara, se sentía extrañado escuchando hablar a Yurio tan emocionado de su amigo, era una sensación amarga en su estómago que trató de disimular con una sonrisa, solo que no engañó al menor y este estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Miren! ¡Wow!-. Ambos miraron hacia el frente con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como Viktor iba de puesto en puesto a una velocidad impresionante, suerte que Makkachin podía seguirle el paso.

-Vamos Yurio, te mostraré los puestos de juegos-. Se emocionó el de gafas tomando la mano del menor comenzando a arrastrarlo por los distintos puestos.

Viktor se perdió de vista enseguida, pero se dijeron así mismos que ya era bastante mayor para cuidarse solo... Aún así Yuuri le envió un mensaje a Yuko para que estuviera al pendiente por si veía a al ruso, y que no le dejara beber una sola gota de alcohol, lo que menos querían era un Viktor borracho y desnudo por allí, al menos confiaban en que Makkachin lo estaría cuidando. Y sí, confiaban más en el pobre caniche.

Yuri solo se dejaba arrastrar por el mayor con una cara que trataba de demostrar aburrimiento, pero aferrándose fuertemente a su mano para que no le soltara. Primero llegaron a los puestos de comida en donde probaron desde Takoyaki, son buñuelos rellenos de pulpo, hasta dangos, brochetas echas de pasta de arroz hervida. Con cada cosa que probaba a Yurio le brillaban los ojos, sobretodo con los dangos, de los cuales comió tres brochetas sorprendiendo al japonés.

-Si te pones gordo no te quejes de que yo mismo te llame cerdito-. Comentó Yuuri terminando su algodón de azúcar.

-Cállate Katsudon, se supone que estoy en crecimiento ¿No?-. Se quejó el menor tirando el palillo hacia un basurero dando en el blanco.

-Ahora que tenemos el estómago lleno, ¡A los juegos!-. El de gafas volvió a tomar su mano para volver a arrastrarlo, pero ninguno se quejaba, les daba una sensación cálida a ambos.

-Espera... ¡Estos juegos son para niños! ¡Cerdo!

Después de varios minutos tratando de convencer a Yurio sobre los juegos ambos estaban en el primer puesto que era de Kata Nuki, consistía en quitar el contorno de una figura sin que esta se rompiera. Queriendo demostrar que era simple y para niños, el rubio escogió una figura de un gato y comenzó a golpear los bordes de la figura, pero aplicó demasiada fuerza rompiéndola, se enojó al escuchar la pequeña risa del japonés y volvió a escoger la misma figura pero ocurrió el mismo resultado. Estaba por quejarse cuando las trillizas llegaron corriendo a su lado escogiendo una figura cualquiera cada uno, las tres lucían unos bonitos kimonos cada uno con su color respectivo.

-Esto es bastante simple Yurio-chan, mira-. Lutz ya había logrado quitar los bordes en poco tiempo, lo mismo pasó con sus hermanas. Yurio gruñó.

-¿Dónde están sus padres niñas?-. Preguntó Yuuri preocupado.

-Papá y mamá están un par de puestos más allá con Viktor-. Respondió Axel terminando su figura sonriente.

-Les diremos que ya los encontramos, nos vemos en el teatro del centro de la feria-. Terminó por decir Loop llevándose su figura también perfectamente hecha.

-¡No es justo que esas tres mocosas si pudieran!

-Con que muy fácil ¿No?-. Se burló el de gafas ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte del ruso.- Auch, calma, no es tan difícil, mira-. Se sentó a su lado pidiendo otra figura de gato y, tomando la mano de Yurio para guiarlo, comenzó a romper los bordes con sumo cuidado.

El rubio mantenía su rostro concentrado en los movimientos de sus manos, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un gran cosquilleo en su estómago, como el que sentía antes de salir a patinar... No, era incluso más fuerte que eso, pero el doble de agradable. Sin darse cuenta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del japonés causándole a este también un sonrojo, pero terminaron con la figura dejándola perfectamente formada sin un solo rasguño. Enseguida Yurio la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos con gran emoción mientras que Yuuri sonreía enternecido, no esperaba ver como el rubio guardaba aquella figura con mucho cuidado, casi como si fuera un tesoro, eso le volvió a encender las mejillas.

Volviendo a tomarse de las manos como si ya fuera una costumbre de años se dirigieron al siguiente puesto, en este habían varias máscaras de personajes animados famosos y algunas más artesanales, fue una de estas que le llamó la atención al ruso, era blanca con líneas rojas y tenía el rostro como el de un felino. No dejaba de mirarla hasta que alguien la quitó y la puso en sus manos sorprendiéndole, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Yuuri con una sonrisa tímida.

-L-La compré para ti, se notaba que te gustaba-. Dijo con nerviosismo, estaba esperando un grito o un golpe, en cambio la máscara fue arrebatada de sus manos siendo puesta enseguida en el rostro del rubio para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

-Gracias-. Murmuró con vergüenza causando una gran sonrisa en el mayor que fue perfectamente visible a través de la máscara.

En el siguiente puesto Yurio miró la gran cantidad de pequeños peces que allí habían, al parecer había que poder atrapar uno con una red que se deshacía con el agua, era una especie de juego de velocidad. Según le explicó el dueño, se llamaba Kingyo Sukui el juego, si atrapaba a cualquier pez podía llevárselo, decidió probar suerte y Yuuri también quiso jugar.

-Jamás pude atrapar uno cuando era niño, mi papá debía hacerlo por mi-. Comentó emocionado el de gafas tomando una de las redes. Hizo el primer intento pero el pez se escapó mucho antes de alzar la red, hizo su segundo intento pero la red se deshizo antes de atrapar algo. Su tercer intento no tuvo mejor suerte por lo que decidió rendirse.

-Felicidades muchacho, aquí tienes-. Miró a su lado notando como al rubio le daban una bolsa pequeña con un lindo pez de brillantes colores naranjas, negros y blancos.

-Es obvio que no puedo llevarlo hasta Rusia, así que tendrás que encargarte de cuidarlo ¿Entendido cerdo?-. Yurio estiró la mano con el pez y desvió la mirada con un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-... Gracias Yurio-. El japonés abrazó al menor tomándole por sorpresa, se separó con una sonrisa y tomó su mano.- Hasta que volvamos a las aguas termales cuídalo ¿Si?-. El menor asintió apenas antes de que escucharan que los llamaban.

-¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!-. Les llamaba Yuko con una gran sonrisa, lucía un bonito kimono rosa.- Iremos a ver un show de títeres antes de los fuegos artificiales ¿Vienen?

-Iremos enseguida, vamos Yurio, será divertido-. Sin esperar respuesta corrieron con los demás, por suerte Viktor estaba con ellos y parecía normal, al menos por el momento.

Al llegar las niñas corrieron a sentarse a los primeros puestos con los demás niños mientras que los mayores se quedaban de pie. Las luces se atenuaron dando comienzo a un show de títeres con sombras, solo se veían los movimientos que estas hacían para contar una historia, Yurio lucía realmente interesado en el cuento, se llamaba "El Hilo Rojo del Destino".

-¿Qué es eso?-. Susurró al mayor con curiosidad.

-Es una leyenda que dice que tú y tu alma gemela están conectadas a través de un hilo de color rojo simbolizando que están destinadas a estar juntas, se dice que hay personas que pueden verlo cuando es el momento correcto de conocer a tu alma gemela, pero solo tú y ella podrán verlo, nadie de los que esté a su alrededor lo notará porque ese momento es solo suyo, uno que compartirán que los unirá por el resto de sus vidas-. Explicó emocionado sin dejar de mirar las marionetas que parecían moverse al ritmo de su relato.

Yurio guardó silencio el resto de la obra reflexionando al respecto de aquella historia, se escuchaba bastante infantil aquello, pero al mismo tiempo muy hermoso. Miró con disimulo al de gafas a su lado y luego su mano, quiso tomarla y apretarla junto a la suya, pero el anillo dorado que relucía en su dedo anular le arrebató cualquier deseo de hacerlo obligándole a desviar la mirada sin notar como los ojos a su lado también voltearon a verle.

Cuando la obra terminó en un estallido de aplausos, y muchos "Amazing" de parte del ruso albino todo el mundo miró hacia el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado creando distintos patrones en el cielo, incluso figuras en algunos casos. Yuuri miró la fascinación en el rostro del menor causando un lindo calor que se acurrucó en su pecho, las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminaban su rostro de una manera realmente hermosa y cuando este volteo a verle no pudo dejar de mirar sus lindos ojos brillando con los distintos colores que explotaban en el cielo. Tomó su mano con suavidad y le sonrió.

Yuratchka se hizo una promesa esa noche que Yuuri tomó su mano. No se rendiría, había un hilo rojo, él lo sabía y llegaría al otro extremo. Prometió estar con su alma gemela.

* * *

Yuuri despertó de buen humor ese día.

Si bien estaba en un hotel para su próxima competencia se sentía muy bien, había soñado con aquella noche del primer festival japonés al que llevó al par de rusos revoltosos, de eso hace ya tres años. Desde ese día se mensajeaba muchas más veces con Yurio, siendo que este antes no siempre respondía sus mensajes, ahora hablaban a diario y no solo por mensaje, sino también por llamada y videollamada, así pudo seguir de cerca el crecimiento del ruso rubio, el como su pelo crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, como su cuerpo crecía a bastante velocidad y sus músculos crecían de igual forma. Estaba seguro de que ya estaba casi tan alto como Viktor. Bromeaba mucho con él preguntándole si estaba tomando mucho calcio para que creciera tanto y Yurio se sonrojaba y le gritaba que se callara, como si dijera que enserio lo hacía. Estiró su espalda listo para levantarse cuando sintió algo en su dedo donde tenía puesto el anillo que compartía como promesa con Viktor. El anillo ya no estaba.

En su dedo anular había un hilo rojo.

Recordó de golpe la leyenda que habían escuchado en el festival y su respiración se aceleró y su corazón por poco se sale por su garganta. Cayó de la cama al intentar levantarse, agarró sus gafas lo más rápido posible y corrió fuera de la habitación sin importarle seguir en pijama, incluso si allí fuera hiciera frío no le importo. Mientras corría recogía el hilo del suelo esquivando a quien fuera que pasara, fue en una esquina donde dobló que chocó con Viktor.

-Wow, ¿Y esa prisa Yuuri?-. Preguntó el albino divertido, enseguida Yuuri miró a su mano. Viktor seguía con su anillo puesto, pero el hilo pasaba por detrás de él.- ¿Yuuri?

-¿P-Puedes verlo?-. Preguntó intrigado con el corazón a mil.

-¿Ver qué cosa?-. Con eso Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza volviendo a correr dejando al ruso atrás, este sonrió con tristeza, pudo ver en los ojos del japonés la sorpresa y el alivio de que el hilo no condujera a él.- Felicidades Yuratchka, lo lograste.

Yuuri siguió corriendo por todo el hotel bajando piso por piso siguiendo el hilo, tenía una corazonada, o por lo menos ese era el deseo que tenía en lo profundo de su ser. En el camino se encontró con Minami, JJ, Otabek y Leo, todos le decían que no veían nada más que a él corriendo en pijama, pero cuando se iba no alcanzaba a ver las sonrisas que estos daban después de verlo partir. Finalmente sentía que estaba llegando, podía sentirlo, lo sabía.

El hilo lo condujo hasta el jardín del hotel.

Allí todo estaba cubierto de nieve, la fuente estaba congelada y los árboles blanqueados junto a los arbustos y el pasto. Era un bello cuadro invernal, pero a él solo le importaba aquella persona que estaba frente a la fuente dándole la espalda, una figura alta con un cuerpo desarrollado y el cabello cayendo por sus hombros a medio recoger. Su chaqueta era azul, blanca y roja y cuando volteo decía Rusia, unos bellos ojos verdes le miraron sorprendidos, pero lo principal era una sola cosa:

El otro extremo del hilo estaba en su dedo anular.

-¡¿Estás loco cerdo?! ¡Te resfriarás antes de la competencia si sales así!-. Yurio se quitó la chaqueta representativa de su país colocándola sobre los hombros del japonés, este simplemente se aferró a su cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho sonrojándole de golpe.- ¿Y-Yuuri?

-¿Puedes verlo?-. Susurró sin alejarse, quería que fuera real, que no era un sueño loco que estaba teniendo en esos momentos o que estaba delirando, sintió el suspiro del rubio sobre sus cabellos antes de tomar su rostro y rozar sus labios apenas causándole un estremecimiento. Su mano tocó algo en la chaqueta del menor y al mirar era un carrete de hilo rojo. Alzó la vista viendo la sonrisa en aquel rostro ya maduro.

-Siempre pude verlo, es solo que sentí que ya era momento de que tu también lo hicieras-. Yurio juntó sus frentes tomando las manos del japonés entrelazando sus dedos, Yuuri rió.

-Después de todo, sigues siendo un niño-. Dijo parándose de puntillas para darle un beso.

-Tsk, soy más alto que tu ahora cerdo-. Se quejó el rubio aceptando aquel toque de labios.- Piensa en todo lo que tuve que aguantar hasta ser mayor de edad para esto-. Cambió sus manos a la cintura del de gafas escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Si me dejas de decir cerdo, entonces empezaré a llamarte Yuri-. El ruso se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Me parece un trato justo... Katsudon~

-No tienes remedio-. Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza haciéndole reír antes de que ambos se volvieran a besar esta vez, un poco más de tiempo, fueron años de esperar un momento así y el corazón de Yuuri ya estaba seguro: Quería a Viktor, pero amaba a Yuri.

Desde dentro del hotel el resto los miraban con ternura de que todo resultara bien, pero las miradas se dirigieron al albino que daba media vuelta y se iba, él tenía el anillo de Yuuri en su bolsillo.

-¿Viktor?-. Preguntó Leo preocupado.

-Díganle a Yurio que consiguió a Yuuri, pero no conseguirá la medalla de oro-. Dio una brillante sonrisa antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, hace falta más de esta linda pareja 3 Denle amor (?) Nos vemos otro día con alguna otra cosa, bye._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
